Resurrection
by Blackdemon21
Summary: I'm so scared, everything hurts so bad, I couldn't believe they didn't believe me, my own parents! The people who were supposed love and care for me...but it seems like that was a lie. The pain I felt throughout my body soon disappeared and all I could feel as numbness, then, it all went black.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first time writing in the Danny Phantom fandom so I may write the characters very poorly at times, but this story is going to be out of character because...well, you'll see in this first chapter. Anyways, I love horror so my stories can get a little graphic at times so be very cautious of certain chapters, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the authors note.**

**Summary: I'm so scared, everything hurts so bad, I couldn't believe they didn't believe me, my own parents! The people who were supposed love and care for me...but it seems like that was a lie. The pain I felt throughout my body soon disappeared and all I could feel as numbness, then, it all went black.**

**Tags: AU, Character Death, Blood/Gore, Angst, OOC**

**Rating: T(May change as the story goes on)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

**(POV Danny's)**

Fear coursed through my entire body as the barrel of a blaster was pressed to my head, but this wasn't the reason why I was so afraid, it was that the person pressing the weapon to my head was my own mother.

Sam, Tucker, and I had just captured a ghost that had escaped from the ghost zone and I was about to fly back home to return the ghost back to where it belonged. I was shot down by my dad and I wanted to escape as fast as possible but I was trapped between Maddie and Jack, man it's weird to call them by their first names, who had both of their anti ghost weapons pointed at me.

" We've finally got you ghost boy! Now prepare to be destroyed!"

" Pl-Please stop, I-It's me Danny," hopefully they'd believe me and we could all go home.

" How Dare You!"

" Hu-Huh?"

" Don't you dare speak like you're my son you vile creature!" I could feel the tears well up in the corners of my eyes," bu-but mom, it is-"

**~SLAP~**

I held my cheek and looked up at my mom who had just slapped me hard enough to leave a red print on my cheek now glaring down at me with cold eyes that made me feel like I would turn to stone," SHUT UP GHOST! There's no way I'd fall for you tricks, now it's time to end you once and for all."

A bright green light of the blasters charging in front of me kept me frozen to the spot, that and the thought of my own parents not believing me when I told them that I was their son. They didn't even give me the time to show them, but I guess it's to late, they'd probably just think I'm some kind of shape shifter.

The weapons were fully charged, the trigger was pulled, and all I could feel was pain as neon green ectoplasm began to pool around me.

The pain that I felt soon dulled until it was gone completely and my limbs felt numb. The numbness that I felt wasn't really bad, it actually felt good in a way, maybe it was from the bloodloss but I didn't care.

A grin spread onto my face and I burst into laughter, the tears that had welled up began to spill and stream down my cheeks," Hahahaha! I can't believe this is how I'm going to die, by the hands of my own parents!" My parents flinched and tightened their grip on their blasters and my laughter turned into sobs as my crying got worse," go-god I hate you, I-I hate you so much and I'll come back then ma-make everyone in th-this town regret what they've done."

My heart began to slow and my eyes closed as I felt my heart beat one last time and everything went dark.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the first chapter of the story, sorry it's so short but this is the first chapter after all and it's a new story, well that's all I had to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I'm surprised that so many of you reviewed my story, anyways, in this chapter Danny doesn't have the D on his outfit anymore, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(? POV)**

My head hurt and I opened my eyes to find out that my vision was blurred to the point where I could hardly see anything. I had no memories of recent or past events, all I knew was the word, Phantom, could it be that, that was my name?

I pushed myself off the ground and stood, swaying, and almost falling a couple times as I blinked, hoping my vision would clear and I would actually see where I was. That only helped a little but I could hardly make out much but...was that a house in the distance? Maybe someone could help me if I go there. I began walking and stumbled, almost falling face first but I managed to catch myself before it happened.

It was a lot of tripping and stumbling before I reached the door, I also felt so lightheaded it was like every time I took a step it was like I ran a mile. Shakily, I reached a hand up to the door and knocked as loud as I possibly could and whispered," please...some...one, help," my vision blurred worse than before as I slid down the door and fell to the ground, lying on my stomach, and my vision darkened.

* * *

**(Ghost Writer POV)**

" Finally! After many years, I have created it! I, the Ghost Writer have written the greatest novel!"

I was so happy, it had taken me three whole years to finish this book and now it was time to show it to the entire Ghost Zone. I stood from my desk holding my book in my arms, ready to shout it out to the world, as I walked to the front door and was going to open it when I heard a light knock then a whisper of something to quiet for me to hear.

I set my novel on the stand next to the door and opened one door and looked around, my eyes widening when I saw a boy lying on the ground, obviously unconscious from his unmoving form.

I have met every ghost in the Ghost Zone, but I've never seen anyone by this appearance, could it be that he was a new ghost? Looking around, I crouched down and lifted one of the boys arms over my shoulder, being careful so I didn't cut myself with this boy having nails as sharp as claws, and carrying him into my home and laid him on the couch.

The child had pure white hair with skin that was practically paler than his hair, his eyes were most likely red from the dim glow beneath closed eyelids, he was wearing a black and white jumpsuit, the white areas were near his feet, neck, and hands where claws were very prominent, shockingly they didn't cut through the jumpsuit, maybe it was melded to his body.

I stopped looking over the child and grabbed the blanket that was laid on arm of the couch and covered him, then lifted his head up to put a pillow underneath him as I grabbed a chair and watched over the child.

Who would do something as terrible as killing a child? He looked like he had just reached his teens and something happened that just caused his life to come to an end just like that. I sighed and put my head in my hands, covering my face, tryng to forget these thoughts since they reminded me of the day when my life came to an end.

* * *

**(Phantom POV)**

My eyes were shut tightly and it was hard to open them, but I finally opened them but they were only cracked partially. I blinked a few times and my vision actually came out perfectly clear so I looked around. There were many shelves filled with books all around me and I was laid out on what looked like a couch with a blanket covering me.

" So I see you've finally awakened."

I swung my legs over so I was sitting facing toward a man with green eyes, black hair and a black beard, he wore a violet trench coat, and a grey scarf," where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

" My name is Ghost Writer, you are in my home within the Ghost Zone," this guy has a weird name and what did he mean by the Ghost Zone, I've never heard of a single place by that name," the Ghost Zone? What's that?" I asked," it's where ghost go after they die."

" D-Die? Does that mean..."

" Yes, you've died."

A chill ran up my spine as my eyes widened, there's no way it could be true, I-I couldn't be dead, this has to be some kind of joke," I-I'm dead...there's no way that's true. Yo-You're lying! Please, please tell me it isn't true!" I jumped up from my seat and clutched Writers coat and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He put a hand on my head and gave me a look that said he wasn't lying," I'm sorry child, but it's true," my eyes filled with tears and I dropped to my knees," I-I can't believe it..." Ghost Writer got on one knee so he was at my height and pulled me close so my head was resting on his chest," I know it's hard to accept but it'll be okay, I've been through the same thing and it's better to have someone there whose been through the same thing."

I looked up at Ghost Writer and saw he was smiling at me and I moved away to wipe away some of the stray tears that fell," now that you've calmed down, try and answer some of my questions," I nodded and grabbed his hand as he helped me stand up," okay, what is your name child and try to tell me anything you remember before you died."

" I-I don't remember much but I think my name is Phantom. Who killed me? I remember two parents, someone's mom and dad pointing weapons at me, I was begging for them to stop, but they didn't listen and then it hurt, it hurt so much and I want to make them and others feel the horrible pain I went through."

" I see, so your name is Phantom and what I can recall from your memories is that you were shot and killed, but there's a way to get your revenge and I can help."

I was both scared and interested when I saw an evil smirk," what can you do?" I asked," I know many ghosts here in the Ghost Zone and they can train you to control your powers, so...will you let me help you, Phantom," Ghost Writer held out his hand and I was very hesitant to take it but I wanted to make the ones who did this to me suffer.

" Yes, please train me so I can make the ones who did this to me beg for mercy beneath me."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Okay everyone, I promised you a longer chapter and here it is, also, I forgot to mention that this was way before Danny met Ghost Writer so he doesn't have a grudge against our little hero, that and I love Ghost writer, he's my favorite out of all the ghost, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story; as I have stated in previous chapters, I love to write about dark things that either work their way out in the end or turns into a tragedy, anyways, sorry about the grammar it's never really been my strong suit so I can't tell the difference between something well written and something terrible, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(Maddie's POV)**

After chasing that ghost boy down for months, we have finally done it. That menace (or hero that he tricked everyone to think that he was) was finally gone from Amity park and would no longer destroy our beloved town.

I was about to put my blaster away and step inside the RV so we could leave when sometime got my attention. Looking down at the child I saw a blue ring appear at his waist and separated into two, one going up while the other went down. It was as if the ghost was transforming but that couldn't be right, it was dead. Wasn't it?

When the rings had reached his head and feet my heart almost stopped all together at what I saw. Snow White hair was now black, a black and white jumpsuit was replaced with a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and lastly (what terrified me the most) the sickening green ectoplasm that had once spilled from the wound in his chest and head was now blood red.

" Oh my god...Danny," I dropped my weapon and collapsed as I pulled my child to me, telling myself it wasn't true, that everything would be fine but I knew that all I was doing was telling a lie. Tears stung my eyes as I began to cry for being to stupid to realize it was my own child, not believing him when he begged for them to stop, and mourning the loss of our only son.

" I'm so sorry. If I had believed you, you'd still be here," I kept my voice steady as I whispered these words to him, hoping that they would bring him back to life somehow like a fairy tale," Maddie let's feet back to the RV so we can-Oh god, I-Is that?" I could only nod as both of us stood there in silence, hoping wherever our son was he was happy.

" J-Jack, what are we going to do?" I was terrified of what Jazz would think and then there's his friends who'll be horrified if they find out," we can't keep it a secret forever; we'll just hold Danny's funeral tomorrow and send out invites, then explain what happened when everyone gets there," I nodded, if we did try and keep it a secret from everyone they'd grow suspicious and find out sooner or later," I'll be in the car; get Danny and be gentle," I walked over to the RV and got in the passenger seat, keeping silent as Jack approached the van, holding Danny as if he had fallen asleep. His head rested against Jack's shoulder and he was being carried as if he was still an infant.

I heard the backdoor open and I looked over the back of my seat to see Jack lay Danny along the seat, being very gentle as he laid his head down and slowly closed the door. He climbed into the drivers seat and took one glance at me, both of our eyes were filled with pain, regret, and sorrow for the mourning of losing our beloved son.  
The RV started up with a low rumble of the engine when the key in the ignition was turned; Jack shifted it into driver and I could tell he was trying so hard not to cry as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, almost to the point where I thought the metal was going to be warped," Honey...it's okay, just relax and lets get home so we can break the news to Jazz," I heard him take a breath then loosen his grip on the steering wheel and put light pressure onto the gas petal as we began to drive home.

(Phantom's POV)

Ghost Writer and I stood outside; he said that he had just called for someone to teach me how to use my powers (which he never told me about by the way)," so who is this ghost you've called for?" I asked; I doubt that this ghost would even come knowing that its practically been two whole hours since I last saw Ghost Writer speaking with this mystery person on the phone.  
" Be patient Phantom, she should be here any moment now," she? What did writer mean when he said she, does it mean that the ghost who was helping me was a female.

**_~SCREECH~_**

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud screech that rumbled the ground beneath us (I would've fallen if Ghost Writer didn't catch me by my arm and pull me back up). My eyes widened in pure amazement and terror when I saw a creature that I never thought I would see in my entire lifetime.  
A giant dragon with light blue and green scales, sharp talons, red eyes, and wearing a golden amulet with a strange green gem inside landed before us, rumbling the ground once again (this time I had fallen to the ground from the force)," Phantom, I would like for you to meet Princess Dorathea, the amulet she wears around her neck allows her to take the form of a dragon meaning she will be a wonderful teacher."

I was absolutely speechless with the twenty foot dragon towering above me," I thank you for introducing me Writer, its very nice to meet you as well Phantom," the dragon-Dora-leaned down so her red eyes were looking into my own and she smiled," I can tell you'll catch on to my teachings very quickly, now, shall we begin with speed." She opened her giant leathery wings and took off into the sky so fast that the wind of her wing beats almost blew me backwards.  
" I would get going if I were you, she can be a real beast if you get on her bad side," Ghost Writer said; I yelped at this and tried to fly but ended up floating into the air awkwardly, trying to keep my balance as I looked down and saw no ground beneath me what so ever.

The sound of a giggle drew my attention away when I saw Dorathea flying circles around me, until she came to a stop in front of me," You really are new to this, aren't you young one," she asked with a small laugh in her tone; I just gave her a shaky nod accidentally floating forward in the process and bumping into her," I'm sorry, I can't figure out how to stay in one place," I said, trying to balance myself out but somehow ending up upside down in the process.

" Heh let me help you," she flipped me so I was right-side up once again, but this time to keep me from flipping over again she hooked one of her talons into the back of my jumpsuit (that Ghost Writer said I was stuck with since I probably died in it) and moved so she was in front of me again.  
" Maybe instead of speed, we should work on balance," I nodded, it would be awkward to be a ghost who didn't know how to fly, now how strange of a sight would that be? Dorathea unhooked her claw and I was once again floating randomly, every movement I made caused me to slowly drift off in that direction," can you tell me how to stay in one place?" I asked, shifting forward to slowly float toward the light blue dragon," that's very simple young one, just image you're standing on the ground."

She decided to demonstrate by folding in her wings; showing her floating in one place, not moving at all like I was doing at the moment. I tried to image I was on the ground like Dora had told me but I could still feel myself drifting off like I was floating on top of water, wait a minute, that must be the reason why I'm floating around like this, I must be imaging that I'm in water instead of on the ground; yeah, yeah, I know it sounds very stupid but you try to come up with a better reason. I shut my eyes tightly and forced my mind to think of solid ground instead of water. The feeling like I was drifting disappeared and I opened my eyes to see that i was standing and, I'm glad to see this as well, I was floating in one place.  
" Well done Phantom, I knew you'd get it right away; now, lets get onto our next lesson, flying," I couldn't lie, but I had to admit that I was pretty excited on learning how to fly," Sweet! Where do I start?" I asked, ready for this lesson to begin right away," first, move so you're lying on your stomach, I've found it easier for myself and most other ghosts for us to fly when we are on our stomachs, it helps us move much faster," I shifted my weight so I was falling forward and I yelped as I fell forward and began to straight out so I was lying completely vertical, but strange enough this felt natural, as if I've done this before.

" Good, it appears you've learned how to keep yourself balanced, but when adding motion it can become a little difficult because you have to keep every part of your body balanced as you move in which ever direction you choose, if you manage to lose your balance you'll be thrown off course and possibly crash into something, I hope you understand this," The way she worded it had me a little frightened but it wasn't long before I regained my confidence (Nothing scares the Almighty Phantom, well except for things that have a greater advantage than I do, but you get what I'm trying to say) and I nodded," so, how do I move in different directions?" I asked, getting very tired of staying in one place.

" Before you want to start moving left, right, going forward, backward, or stopping, you may want to actually start moving; try shifting your weight downward and dive down then allow yourself to be pulled upward when you gain a little more momentum," she said; I looked downward and saw nothing but a few floating pieces of ground emptiness past that.  
Regaining my courage, I did as Dorathea instructed me to do and I found myself plummeting down toward the darkness below, gradually getting closer as I built up speed; feeling that I was going fast enough, I tilted the upper half of my body upward like I was stretching and I began to fly up, away from ominous darkness below. I couldn't believe that I was actually flying as I laughed and flew past Dora, now the main question in my head was how do I steer myself; out of pure curiosity, I shifted to the left and found myself turning left just as I thought; it seems this whole flying thing wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

" Outstanding Phantom! I didn't expect that you would catch on this quickly, now slow down by turning vertical and have your feet out, it'll slow you down faster," Dorathea said; I nodded and began move so I was standing again and found myself beginning to slow down as I concentrated on moving down to Dora's height. When I came to a complete stop I began to float down toward her and smiled, very happy that I learned how to fly so easily," I'm proud that our first lesson went by so well, now, I'll be back to teach you how to become intangible, until then young Phantom," I waved to her as she turned and flew off in the direction that she had come from when I had first met her.

I looked down and saw Ghost Writer was still standing near the front doors but now he had a book in his hands and was writing in it. I floated down and tapped him on the shoulder, curious on what he was writing," what are you writing in there Writer?" I asked, floating up some to look over his shoulder to see him writing my name before snapping it shut

" Nothing that would interest you, now, let us go back inside."

I raised an eyebrow when I saw that look in his eyes, he was hiding something in that book and I needed to find out what was inside it.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my Danny Phantom story, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this and I tried to fix some of the grammar errors that I made, but I doubt that I fixed any of them, also I made Princess Dorathea teach Danny how to be a ghost, I hope you like the idea, and well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of this little story, Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hello once again everyone I'm back with the next chapter of my Danny Phantom story, anyways, as you probably know by now, I have terrible grammar but I do have a beta reader and she's very busy most of the time and I don't want to over work her by sending multiple things, so I'll write my chapters and post them but it may take some time before they're edited and re-posted, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(Maddie's POV)**

When we made it back home I allowed Jack to carry Danny while I held the door open for him. We walked into the family room and Jack was just about to lay Danny down on the couch when I heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat.

" Mom, Dad? Are you back?"

I took a breath and walked out of the room to see Jazz standing at the bottom of the stairs," Jasmine, sweetie, there's something that we need to tell you, but you have to promise you'll be strong," she gave me a glance that was full of confusion and suspicion and it just made me feel terrible for what she was going to go through once she saw Danny. "What do you mean? Has something happened?" My voice caught in the back of my throat and all I could do was put a hand on her shoulder and give her a saddened look as I motioned for her to follow and we walked into the living room again.

Jasmine only stared; she didn't cry, didn't get angry, or show any emotion at all at the sight of Danny's body. "D-Danny..." I wanted to look away but something kept me from doing so. My daughter took slow strides toward her brother and stopped once she reached the couch; I saw her legs start to tremble before she fell to her knees and began to weep, tears streamed down her cheeks as she laid her head on his chest and clutched the shirt, that had been dyed red, between her fingers and began to sob even harder crying out Danny's name.

" D-Danny! Oh God, wh-why!?" I walked over to Jasmine and got on my knees, gently pulling her away so her head now rested against my chest; I began to pat her back, trying my best to soothe her, but even I knew the pain she felt would take much longer to heal.  
" Mo-Mom, Dad, tel-tell me what ha-happened," I felt my heart skip a beat once again and I looked up to Jack who simply nodded as if to say "It's better if we just tell her now" so I moved her away so we could look into each others eyes and I began to speak," Jazz, we were going out ghost hunting like we normally do when we saw..." I had to pause so I could pull myself together when I felt tears try to well up again; I regained my composure and continued on with the story," the ghost boy...I was the first to spot him out of the rear-view mirror and told Jack. He automatically stopped the car and grabbed the blasters, handing one to me and aiming his at the ghost. Jack was lucky and managed to shoot him out of the sky and he tumbled to the ground, landing right our feet and we pointed both of our weapons at him, ready to be done with him once and for all bu-but he...he tried to te-tell us tha-that he was Daniel, but I-I didn't believe him and we...we shot him."

Jasmine looked at the both of us in disgust and terror as I uttered these words," I-I didn't know he-he was Danny un-until he changed back." Jasmine stood and gave us such a cold glare that I felt that I would be turned to stone at that moment, but that glare disappeared and she began to laugh, that exact laugh we heard when Danny had died," Hahaha! Y-You two ar-are monsters! All you do is kill ghost, not even taking the time to actually try and return them to their home in the Ghost Zone like Danny did! You deserve the pain you feel," her laughter soon turned to anger as her eyes turned cold once again.  
" Jasmine Fenton! How dare you say such a thing to us!" Jack shouted; it was the first time that I had ever seen him get so angry. Jasmine didn't seem fazed by his anger and left the room, probably going to her room to cool off.

" I can't believe that she would say something like that; I'll go upstairs and talk-"

" No...I'll go speak with her, you just stay down here and get everything prepared," I stood and began to walk upstairs; I walked down the hall and came to Jazz's room, which happened to be right across from Danny's, and saw that the door was shut and probably locked as well seeing how that conversation turned out. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door and heard the sound of covers shifting around before a voice reached my ears.

" Wh-What is it?"

" May I come in?" I asked, waiting a couple minutes before I heard footsteps gradually approach the door then it swung open, showing Jazz standing there, her eyes red and puffy from crying," sweetheart, lets sit and talk about this," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the bed where we both sat, looking into each others eyes.  
" Jazz, I know its hard to lose someone you care for dearly and your dad and I desperately wanted to bring Danny back but the dead can't be brought back," Jazz nodded, her eyes cast downward as she fiddled with her thumbs, looking up at me from time to time," you have to be strong Jasmine and I know Danny wouldn't want you to act like this, you're his older sister and need to act like a responsible adult. I'm not trying to be mean but you must keep your emotions in check," Jasmine nodded and I noticed the tears trying to well up in her eyes again as she began to sniffle, trying to hold them back.  
I wrapped my arms around her in a embrace and ran my fingers through her hair. I felt her hug me tightly, nuzzling into my chest as she quietly sobbed," I-I'm so so-sorry for what I sa-said, I had let my anger get the best of me," she murmured," it's okay sweetie, we'll get through this and everything will be back to normal as soon as you know it."

That's what I had said, but if only it was that easy.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, there's also no Ghost Writer or Danny/Phantom in this chapter because I'm lazy and don't feel like writing about the training, so I'm going to do a time skip in the next chapter just to let you know, I also forgot to mention that there would be a lot of angst in this story as you've seen by this chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of this story, Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my little DP story, this chapter is going to be skipped a few weeks into the future, but in this story, the Ghost Zone makes it seem like years, that's why Phantom's appearance is going to change, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Weeks had passed since the Fenton's held Danny's funeral and sent out the invitations to family members, cousins, and close friends, they even invited the people Danny said to hate, hoping that this would change their thoughts about him.

Many tears were shed that day, especially for Sam and Tucker, Danny's closest friends. After the funeral had ended, no one was the same, everyone was a lot more depressed but they tried to hide their true emotions with fake smiles and lies.

From here on, nothing would be the same.

* * *

**(Phantom's POV)**

It had felt like five years had passed since I came to the Ghost Zone and Ghost Writer found me but Writer explained to me that time is very different here so weeks could equal years by their standard.

As years passed, my appearance began to change, my silver hair grew longer, so I kept it in a ponytail, but I let my bangs stay how they normally were, my claws had become sharper, my teeth became sharper, almost like a sharks, and my eyes were a bright shade of red and glowed when I showed different emotions, mainly anger.

I was in the middle of fighting Dorathea; she breathed fire at me and I created an energy shield to block it. I took a deep breath and blew out an icy wind that froze the fire solid, shocking both Writer and Dora as it fell to the ground and shattered. "You've truly improved your fighting skills since we last battled," she said, dodging each of my shots fired at her," thank you, I have the best teacher after all," I said with a smile while she flew toward me and tried to knock me back with her tail but I learned how to deflect it long ago.

I caught her tail in my arms and pushed it back managing to throw off her balance as I threw an onslaught of energy blasts at her sending the dragon plummeting down to one of the floated pieces of rock below.  
I looked down at my teacher and flew down to help her. I landed in front of her and smiled, feeling confident at beating her after many years of training," congratulations Phantom you've finally defeated me," She slowly stood and flew up to Ghost Writers manor, I've decided to call it a manor since it was as big as a mansion and had many rooms, some I haven't check but most of them were extra bed rooms, with me following close behind. Ghost Writer applauded my work and I felt very accomplished," I'm very glad that you managed to defeat Dorathea; I think it's time that you go to the human world and find the ones who ended your life."

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I grinned, but this wasn't one of happiness, it was a sadistic and wicked smile; finally I would be able to get revenge on the ones who did this to me," how do I get to the human world?" I asked, really excited to go back to the world of the living, its been so long and I could hardly remember anything.  
" There are random portals that'll open from time to time around the Ghost Zone but you have to turn intangible when going through to make sure no ghost hunters see you," that word, Ghost hunters, it sounded familiar as if I knew something about, did I have an relation with ghost hunters?

" Phantom?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Dorathea's voice; both Writer and Dora looked at me with worried glances," I-I'm fine, I just remembered something, you two don't need to worry about me," I said with a smile," Okay, if you say so. Dorathea can you lead Phantom to the nearest portal?" She nodded to Ghost Writer and told me to follow as she opened her wings and took off in the direction of the nearest portal to the human world.  
I managed to keep up with her fairly easily and as we continued to fly further away from Ghost Writers home I saw many smaller, weaker ghosts fly past us, giggling, laughing, and moaning. The noises creep me out but being a ghost myself I should be used to it but I guess its an old habit that I'll never get rid of; suddenly we came to a stop and I saw a swirling-green-vortex that all the smaller ghosts were flying through," is that the portal to the Human World?" I asked, looking up at Dora who nodded," I want you to turn intangeable before you go through; there's a lot of ghost hunters in that realm that won't hesitate to destroy you or preform deadly experiments."

The thought of humans performing experiments, cutting me open, terrified me to no extent making me tremble. Dorathea put a claw on my tremulous form, stopping my shivering," do not worry Phantom you're strong so I know you'll never let anything like that happen to you, now, I must get back to my castle; be careful," I watched as Dora flew off, leaving me alone next to the vortex to the human world.

Ok, I can do this, Dorathea told me that everything would be okay so there's no reason to worry. I turned intangible and flew up to the vortex, putting my hand through and feeling warmth; it's been so long sense the Ghost Zone was always freezing cold, making it impossible to forget that I had died.

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and flew through the vortex along with the other ghosts and when I opened my eyes again I found myself just outside of a small town; I grinned and flew into the busiest part of the town, turning tangible and shooting blasts of green energy to scare and torment those evil creatures known as humans. I burst into laughter as I watched them run around like scattering ants," Hahaha, just look at them, they're so weak and helpless. Hehe, they'll pay for what they've done to me."

I continued my onslaught of attacks, laughing hysterically as buildings were destroyed, plants burned, and mass chaos broke out. I took the time to stop my attacks and float to the ground, slashing at a building that looked ready to collapse at any moment and stepped out of the way as it began to fall toward a crowd of humans.

" Get out of the way!"

An unfamiliar voice rang out and two figures pushed most of the people out of the way of the falling building.

**(Sam's POV)**

Tucker and I have been catching ghosts non-stop. Ever since Danny died, it's been pretty difficult to keep all of them at bay.

" Is anyone hurt?" I asked; the people we saved shook their heads and I was relieved, luckily no one was severely injured," good, now get to your homes and stay there until the coast is clear," all the people scrambled to there feet and ran off toward they're homes.

" Okay Tucker let's find this ghost."

" How dare you interrupt my work!"

We grabbed our blasters, that mr and mrs Fenton let us barrow, and aimed at the ghost who was now glaring at us, it's eyes glowing blood red from the dust cloud that the building created after it fell.

Tucker and I got ready to shoot the ghost when the dust cleared, but when it did, our eyes widened in shock. Th-That ghost he couldn't be...he died a long time ago,"D-Da-Danny...is that you," I took a step closer and the red eyed ghost seemed to tense up, ready to fight at the slightest gesture.

"N-No, we won't attack you, Danny."

"Why do you keep calling me that? That's not my name, but it sounds so familiar," I could only hear the first part of his question, the other part he mumbled to himself,"what are you talking about?" I heard Tucker's voice as he approached me,"my name is Phantom, got it?" The ghost who looked like our old friend said; he turned away from us and flew off, leaving us with many questions.

"Sam, was that..."

"I'm not sure Tucker, but if it was we have to tell the others, now, let's go."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of this story, I apologize for taking so long to update this story but I couldn't come up with a good ending, well that's all I had to say and is guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
